Satu, Dua, Tiga
by Saber 'Arthuria' Pendragon
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive, bocah 4 tahun yang selamat dari kebakaran rumah Phantomhive malah diculik dan disiksa seperti budak. Meskipun ia tidak mengerti akan kontrak yang dimaksudkan sang akuma, ia tidak punya pilihan lain dari 'penolong' satu-satunya. Masalahnya, apakah si akuma dapat mengerti dan tahan akan kemauan sang bocah? Tidak apa, bocah itu akan menjadi makan malam terbaiknya.
1. Sacrifice

**Satu, Dua, Tiga**

**By Saber 'Arthuria' Pendragon**

**Disclaimer: ****Yana Toboso for Kuroshitsuji**

**Genre: ****Hurt/Comfort, Adventure, Family  
**

**Warnings: OOC Maybe, Typo(s), AU**

**NB: ****Fiksi pertama dalam bentuk **_**multichapter**_**. Kemungkinan akan lama di _update_.  
**

* * *

**1. Sacrifice**

"Dasar kau anak tidak berguna!"

Suara cambukan terdengar.

"_Da-danna-sama-_"

Suara keras itu kembali terdengar.

"Untuk apa kau kuambil jika kau hanya memberatkanku saja?!"

Bocah berumur 4 tahun itu hanya menangis terisak. Bajunya telah compang-camping, memperlihatkan kulit putih susunya yang telah dihiasi luka-luka cambuk sang tuan.

**Bocah kecil itu berlari-lari dan berhenti di depan seorang pria yang menatapnya keheranan.**

**"Hei, hei, apakah kau tahu? Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku!" Serunya. Rachel segera mengikuti Ciel yang terlihat begitu gembira.**

**Wanita itu segera meraih bahu sang bocah dan tersenyum kepada pria tersebut. "Maafkan anak saya-"**

"**Ibu bilang ia mau membacakan dongeng untukku, lalu aku bisa tidur bersama mereka malam ini, karena hari ini adalah hari spesialku!" serunya senang. Rachel masih berusaha menarik sang bocah agar tidak mengganggu lelaki tersebut, namun cukup terkejut ketika ia mendengar lelaki tersebut tertawa.**

"**Ah benarkah? Kalau begitu, anak muda," ia mengangkat tangannya ke kepala bocah itu lalu mengusap kepalanya pelan. "Kau harus menikmati harimu ini dengan sebaik-baiknya."**

"**Itu pasti!"**

Cambuk itu dilempar sembarang, menyebabkan bunyi keras yang menakutkan bocah tersebut. Air mata masih meluncur deras dari kedua matanya. Ia bahkan tidak sanggup mengusap air matanya karena takut jika aksi tersebut akan membuat sang _danna-sama_ marah.

"_**Kaasan**_**?! **_**Tousan**_**?!"**

**Bocah berambut biru kelam itu berlari ke arah koridor. Padahal ia baru saja dari perpustakaan dan memilih buku favoritnya untuk dibacakan sang **_**kaasan**_**, lalu mendapati bau terbakar dari luar. Ia melihat sekeliling dan terus memanggil orangtuanya, namun tidak ada jawaban. Meskipun begitu, ia masih tetap mencari keberadaan orangtuanya. Satu persatu pintu ruangan ia buka. Terbatuk-batuk, ia segera membuka pintu terakhir yang ia pikir tempat **_**kaasan**_** dan **_**tousan**_**-nya berada.**

"_**Tousan**_**? **_**To**_**-"**

**Ia terbelalak.**

**Ia bisa melihat **_**tousannya**_** duduk diam di sofa, membiarkan api itu membakar tubuhnya.**

"Becky, cepat bawa anak itu keluar dari kamarku," ujar si _danna-sama_ kesal. Pria bernama Becky itu hanya menatapnya heran.

"Anak yang mana?"

"Dia," tunjuknya. "Ciel Phantomhive."

"Hah? Bukannya kau minta bahwa jangan ada yang menyentuh bocah bangsawan itu?" tanya Becky lagi. Pria yang satunya lagi hanya menghela nafasnya dan mengabaikannya.

"Dia tidak berguna. Hanya anak ingusan yang cengeng," tuturnya kesal. "Apakah tuan Rook sudah dapat tumbal yang diperlukannya?"

Becky diam selagi berpikir. "Oh. Belum. Tuan Rook belum dapat tumbal yang cocok, ia takut ritual itu akan gagal jika tumbalnya tidak cocok," jelas Becky panjang lebar.

Pria itu menatap Becky dan seketika kekesalannya hilang. "Wah, bagus kalau begitu! Ambil saja bocah itu dan jadikan dia tumbalnya!"

"Kau serius?!"

"Dia anak dari keluarga Phantomhive, anjing penjaga ratu. Mana mungkin _Akuma_ tidak ingin anak dari kaki tangannya ratu?" ucapnya sembari tertawa. "Lebih baik ia dijadikan tumbal dan berguna, daripada diam seperti boneka rongsokan dan tidak berguna sama sekali!"

"Uh... Baiklah..."

Pria itu meninggalkan Becky termenung sendiri. Becky hanya berpikir banyak cara bagaimana agar bocah itu tidak menangis saat ia akan membawanya keluar.

* * *

Beberapa jam kemudian dari ruang rapat, Becky bergegas ke ruangan tuannya.

"... Ciel...?"

Ia bisa melihat bocah itu meringkuh seperti bola, menangis terisak menahan sakit di punggungnya. Tubuhnya terlihat kurus, ia bahkan tidak bisa dibilang sebagai anak 'mantan' bangsawan lagi. Kemeja mahal miliknya hanya tinggal kain robek yang membalut tubuhnya. Ciel mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh ke arah Becky yang menatapnya kasihan- bocah itu masih sangat muda, telah menerima berbagai tindakan dan makian...

Ia tidak tega. Jika saja ia bisa...

"Becky... Itukah kau?" tanyanya pelan. Becky mengangguk. "Apa... Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Untuk membersih- ah, memandikanmu."

Nyatanya, ia tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa untuk sang bocah termasuk dirinya. Ia juga terperangkap, dan hal yang membuatnya hidup hanyalah mengikuti peraturan yang ada. Bahkan, ia tidak tega untuk menggunakan kata-kata yang pantas untuk budak.

Ia segera memandu Ciel ke tempat yang dinamakan kamar mandi- menyuruhnya membuka pakaiannya (ia juga membantunya karena ia yakin luka itu masih sangat sakit baginya) lalu duduk di bangku kayu kecil. Ciel hanya meringis ketika Becky menyiramnya dengan air dingin.

"... Becky..." Ciel masih menunduk. "Kenapa kau memandikanku?"

Pertanyaan yang tak diduga.

Becky sedikit kaku. "Uh, kau tahu... Akan ada acara penting dan kau akan ikut, jadi, kau harus bersih," jawab Becky asal. Ciel hanya menatapnya heran, namun kembali menunduk. "Tidak usah takut begitu, kau tidak akan kena hukuman lagi, kok."

"... Ya..."

Becky tersenyum miris. _'Ciel, seandainya aku bisa memberitahumu yang sejujurnya...'_

Ia memakaikan kemeja panjang putih yang menutupi hingga pahanya. Rambutnya disisir dengan rapi. Setelah semuanya telah selesai, Ciel hanya berdiri terpaku dan menatap lantai. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Becky mencium dahinya dengan lembut, dan memeluknya perlahan. Ia rengkuh tubuh kecil yang rapuh itu dan berbisik pelan.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa membebaskanmu," bisiknya pelan. "Aku harap, kau tidak membenciku, Ciel."

Ciel terkejut, namun ia segera membalas pelukan Becky. "Tidak! Becky sangat baik kepadaku, aku tidak mungkin membencimu, Becky," tuturnya. "Aku sayang padamu, Becky."

Becky hanya menangis. Ia tidak mungkin memberitahu anak itu bahwa ia akan mati di genggaman _Akuma_, bukan?

"Becky! Cepat bawa anak itu!"

Ciel segera melepas pelukan Becky dan tersenyum. "Biar aku saja," lalu ia pergi keluar dari ruangan dengan cepat. Becky segera mendengar suara tamparan keras dari luar sana.

"Kau ini manja sekali! Ayo cepat, ritualnya akan segera dimulai!"

Sampai di ruangan yang besar itu, Ciel sempat berpikir akan apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

_'Apakah hal ini akan lebih buruk dari pengecapan tato yang panas itu?'_ ia menggigit bibirnya pelan. _'Aku harap tidak.'_

"Takut?"

Ciel menoleh ke arah lelaki bertopeng yang berpostur gendut itu. Ia terlihat sama seperti waktu itu, namun terlihat lebih gendut dari biasanya. "Kau takut, bocah?"

Ciel terlihat curiga, namun ia mengangguk pelan. Lelaki itu kemudian tertawa keras. "Kau ini bocah yang jujur, ya. Aku jadi kasihan karena mengecapmu dengan tato emas itu," ucapnya. "Namun, percayalah, bocah. Setelah ini, rasa takutmu akan hilang setelah ritual ini berakhir."

Dengan kalimat itu, beberapa orang segera memegangi kaki dan tangannya, membuatnya terkejut. "Apa-"

"Banggalah karena kau terpilih menjadi tumbal seorang _Akuma_!"

_'Apa?!'_

"Apa maksudmu? Lepaskan aku!" Ciel segera meronta dan berusaha untuk melepaskan dirinya, namun usaha bocah 4 tahun itu gagal. Lelaki itu masih tertawa dengan kegirangan, melihat Ciel yang di baring paksa di atas meja batu. "Kumohon lepaskan aku!"

"Diam kau, anjing penjaga ratu!"

Lelaki itu menghampirinya dengan perlahan, membawa sebilah pisau bergagang emas di tangan kanannya. Keringat dingin mulai menyerang Ciel, mata biru safirnya menatap gerakan tangan lelaki gendut itu dan meneteskan air mata.

Ia tidak bisa menutup matanya ketika pisau itu menusuk perutnya dengan cepat.

Tanpa sadar, ia berteriak keras ketika ia mulai merasakan sakit di perutnya.

Sakit.

"Oh, wahai iblis yang agung, dengarkanlah seruan hambamu yang memujamu begitu sangat!"

Sakit, sakit.

"Telah kuberikan padamu tumbal seorang anak dari keluarga terkutuk, kaki tangan sang ratu!"

Sakit, sakit, sa-

"Dengan ini aku memanggilmu untuk mengabulkan permintaanku!"

Dan semuanya gelap. Seakan seseorang telah menghembuskan api di lilin dan angin malam datang.

Ciel menutup matanya erat-erat. Ia takut sekali. Apakah _Akuma_ itu akan memakannya? Akan mencabik-cabik tubuhnya?

Lalu ia mendengar suara ketukan sepatu hak mendekatinya. Penasaran, ia membuka matanya perlahan. Ruangan itu telah kembali terang meskipun redup. Ia mengernyit ketika ia melihat sesuatu jatuh dari atas langit-langit.

Bulu-bulu hitam berjatuhan.

"... A-_Akuma_-sama!"

* * *

**NB: _Becky is a woman_**

**RnR?**


	2. Summoning

**Satu, Dua, Tiga**

**By Saber 'Arthuria' Pendragon**

**Disclaimer: ****Yana Toboso for Kuroshitsuji**

**Genre: ****Hurt/Comfort**

**Warnings: OOC Maybe, Typo(s), AU**

* * *

**2. Summoning**

Ciel mengerjapkan matanya. Ruangan redup itu memperlihatkan sosok _akuma_ yang berdiri cukup jauh dari pandangannya, meskipun suara sepatu hak tadi menunjukan bahwa ia dekat. Mata merah darah itu menatapnya dengan tajam, seperti menatap mangsa dan terlihat sangat lapar.

Ia meneguk ludahnya.

"... A-_akuma_-sama!" teriak lelaki itu dan segera berlutut. "Seperti yang kujanjikan, aku memberimu jiwa anak ini sebagai hadiah un-"

"Kau hanya sanggup memberiku jiwa seorang anak kecil."

Ciel merinding. Bocah itu hanya diam di atas meja batu itu dan bergetar. Ia sempat memegangi perutnya yang terkena luka tusuk tadi dan terkejut.

Luka itu hilang. Hanya bekas darah yang tersisa.

"Tetapi, dia adalah anak dari _evil noblemen_ Ratu!" serunya keras kepala. "Anak dari kaki tangan ratu, anjing penjaga ratu, Phantom-"

"Aku tidak sudi membuat kontrak dengan manusia yang menggunakan anak kecil untuk memancingku."

Bocah berambut biru kelam itu terbelalak tanpa suara. Lelaki gendut itu terjatuh ke lantai dan darah mulai membentuk kolam disekitarnya. Lehernya telah di sabet oleh pisau- menurut Ciel, namun ia tidak melihat gerakan apa-apa dari sang _akuma_. Ia tidak bisa berteriak, namun ia merasakan bahwa beberapa orang disekitarnya tadi berlari menjauhinya.

Sang _akuma_ berjalan mendekat, lalu semua orang di ruangan berteriak panik. Ciel tidak tahu harus berbuat apa-apa dengan kondisi keringat-dingin-dan-beku-seketika ini. Nafasnya semakin cepat, rasa takut mulai muncul-

_'Tidak, aku tidak boleh takut,'_ batinnya sembari mengepalkan tangannya erat. _'_Tousan_ tidak ingin aku menjadi lemah- aku harus berani, meski ia akan membunuhku!'_

Suara hak sepatu itu semakin dekat. Ia memejamkan matanya erat dan diam. Ketika sang _akuma_ menghentikan langkahnya, Ciel berusaha untuk terlihat tidak takut. Namun, rasa takutnya hilang ketika ia merasakan colekan di bagian perutnya, membuatnya mendongak ke atas melihat sang _akuma_ yang berdiri tepat didepannya- mencoba merasakan darah sang bocah yang ada.

Ciel bersumpah, meskipun sosok sang _akuma_ tidak begitu jelas terlihat- hanya sosok hitam, mata lalu mulut (taringnya terlihat sekali saat ia membuka mulutnya), tanduk dan bulu hitam menyelimutinya- sang _akuma_ terdiam lalu tersenyum. Ia melihat ke arah Ciel yang menatapnya dengan heran dan berkata.

"Makan malam yang lezat."

"H-hah?"

Tiba-tiba suara yang ia dengar menghilang, berubah menjadi teriakan minta tolong dan suara darah yang mengucur deras- Ciel masih terpaku di tempatnya mendengar pernyataan sang _akuma_ yang membingungkan. '_Makan malam_? _Apa maksudnya_?' batinnya. '_Ia tidak membunuhku, apa ia membiarkanku hidup_?' ia masih menatap sang _akuma_ dengan mata membulat. '_Dia hanya diam... Bagaimana ia membunuh mereka_?'

"Aku lebih memilih untuk membuat kontrak denganmu, anak muda," seru sang _akuma_ seketika yang membuatnya terkejut. Ciel masih menatapnya bingung.

"Ko-kontrak?"

_Akuma_ itu tidak bergeming.

"Satu permintaan."

Ciel menatap _akuma_ itu dengan mata birunya yang kelam. Ia terlihat tidak mengerti, namun sang _akuma_ langsung melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Akan kukabulkan satu permintaanmu, dengan bayarannya yaitu nyawamu."

Anak itu terlihat cukup terkejut. Mungkin ia cukup mengerti akan makna kalimat yang diucapkan sang _akuma_. Terdiam sebentar, ia terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. "Nyawaku... Berarti aku akan mati?"

"Ya," jawab sang _akuma_.

Ciel masih menatap sang _akuma_ dengan tatapan serius. "Apakah kau akan membunuhku jika aku mau?"

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan bahwa 'aku akan membunuhmu'," jawab sang _akuma_ dengan tenang. "Lebih tepatnya, 'aku akan memakanmu'. Setelah permintaanmu terkabul, tentu saja."

"Lalu..." si kecil Ciel masih berusaha berpikir. Kata-kata sang _akuma_ tentang 'memakan' itu membuatnya berimajinasi sebentar. "... Lalu... Apakah rasanya akan sakit? Apakah kau akan menggigit tanganku? Apakah kau akan mencongkel mataku? Apakah-"

"Kau begitu imajinatif, anak kecil," ucap sang _akuma_. "Namun pertanyaanmu begitu banyak. Aku tidak bisa menunggumu lama-lama jika kau begini terus-terusan," lanjutnya dengan nada yang cukup jengkel- terlihat seperti menahan amarahnya karena kepolosan sang bocah berumur empat tahun. "Apakah kau ingin membuat kontrak denganku, atau tidak?"

Ciel sontak panik. "Oh, oh, maafkan aku _akuma-sama_!" teriaknya pelan. Ia berusaha berpikir lagi, sekaligus melihat sekelilingnya meskipun hanya pemandangan mayat dan darah yang ia lihat. Ia tidak ingin melihat sang _akuma_ marah seperti tuannya yang telah terbunuh tadi. "Uh... Tapi... Bolehkah aku bertanya satu kali lagi? Aku, aku berjanji tidak akan bertanya lagi. Aku akan mau membuat kontrak denganmu, _akuma-sama_."

Si _akuma_ terlihat tidak suka, namun mendengar bahwa si bocah mau membuat kontrak dengannya, ia masih bisa menahan dirinya untuk sebentar lagi. "Apakah itu, anak muda?"

"Apakah aku akan bertemu dengan _tousan_ dan _kaasan_ lagi setelah kau memakanku?"

Ia diam.

Sorot mata berbinar-binar itu memperlihatkan sebuah harapan disana. Mata merah api sang _akuma_ hanya menatap datar mata biru safir sang bocah.

"Jika tidak?"

"Jika... Tidak..." Ciel tertegun. Sorot matanya tetap sama, meskipun terlihat lebih kelam. "Jika tidak, aku ingin _kaasan_ dan _tousan_ bahagia di surga sana."

Si _akuma_ mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Ah, begitu," ucapnya sarkatis. "Kau ingin membalas dendam kematian orangtuamu, anak muda?"

"Dendam?" Ciel menggeleng. "_Tousan_ bilang kita tidak boleh mempunyai dendam. Itu tidak baik."

"Tapi, apakah kau marah kepada mereka yang telah membunuh orangtuamu, wahai anak muda?"

Ciel diam.

"Aku... Marah..." ucapnya pelan, membuat sang _akuma_ tersenyum licik. "Namun aku tidak tahu siapa mereka."

Sang _akuma_ tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum licik, si bocah sudah mulai terperangkap dalam emosinya. "Aku bisa membantumu mencari tahu tentang mereka. Lalu setelah aku membunuhnya, aku baru akan memakanmu."

Ciel mengernyit. "Eh, tapi..." ia terlihat ragu karena melihat sang _akuma_ menatapnya heran. "_Akuma-sama_... Aku juga ingin tahu kenapa mereka membunuh _kaasan _dan _tousan_," ucapnya jujur.

"Baiklah," ujarnya. "Apakah kontrak sudah bisa dibuat?"

Ciel mengangguk pasti, namun menatap sang _akuma_ ketika ia mengangkat tangannya ke kepala Ciel, mengusapnya pelan hingga menutup mata kanannya dengan telapak tangannya yang besar. Ia juga menggerakkan tangannya perlahan agar kuku-kukunya yang panjang tidak menyakiti Ciel. "_Akuma-sama_?"

"Pembuatan kontrak membutuhkan sebuah simbol. Semakin mudah terlihat, semakin kuat kontraknya," jelasnya singkat. "Aku akan membuat simbol di mata kananmu, anak muda."

Ciel segera memegangi tangan sang _akuma. _Terdengar ketakutan di nada suaranya. "A-apakah itu akan sakit?"

"Aku akan berusaha agar kau tidak merasakan sakit," ucapnya.

Ciel menggigit bibirnya ketika rasa sakit itu menusuk ke matanya. Ingin sekali ia menutup matanya erat-erat dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya- bola matanya terasa seperti terbakar. Namun, ia menahan keinginannya untuk berteriak. Ia ingin menunjukkan kepada sang _akuma_ bahwa ia bisa menahan rasa sakit ini. Jika ia bisa menahannya dengan baik, maka ia tidak perlu khawatir akan sakit yang akan ia rasakan saat sang _akuma_ akan memakannya nanti. '_Aku adalah anak yang kuat_', ia berbatin. '_Tidak akan sakit, tidak sakit, tidak-_'

Si _akuma_ mengangkat tangannya dari kepala Ciel.

"Selesai."

Ciel berkedip sekali. Tidak ada perubahan dari matanya, ia pikir. Ketika ia menunduk ke genangan darah di kakinya, baru ia sadar. Simbol hologram bintang terbalik itu terukir di iris matanya, sekaligus merubah warna iris matanya menjadi ungu muda. Tidak ada rasa aneh ketika ia mencoba melihat kesana kemari, apalagi yang lain. Semuanya biasa-biasa saja.

"Jadi," sang _akuma_ menatap Ciel lekat-lekat. "Kepada siapa aku membuat kontrak?" tanyanya langsung.

'_Lagi-lagi pertanyaan aneh_,' batin Ciel. "Maksudmu, namaku, _akuma-sama_?"

Sang _akuma_ mengangguk.

"Aku Ciel Phantomhive," ucapnya pelan. Ciel sekali lagi terlihat berpikir akan pertanyaan aneh sang _akuma_. "Aku... Anggota keluarga Phantomhive yang tersisa, _the evil nobleman_, anjing penjaga ratu."

Si _akuma_ diam, lalu terkekeh pelan. "Berarti tuanku sekarang adalah anggota bangsawan..."

Ciel yakin, sosok yang hampir tidak bisa ia lihat saking gelapnya itu hanya berjalan mendekatinya dua langkah. Dari suara sepatu hak yang nyaring menjadi suara sepatu ayahnya yang sering ia dengar. Figur tubuhya mulai terlihat, setelah _tailcoat dress_ yang dikenakannya. Semakin dilihat ke atas, rambut hitam yang cukup panjang serta iris mata merah api, lalu...

Wajahnya. Entah _akuma_ itu tahu atau tidak, ia seakan mengimitasi wajah _tousan_-nya.

"_Bocchan_," panggil sang _akuma_. Ciel sempat memproses panggilan baru dari sang _akuma_ tersebut, "Kenapa anda melamun terus?" tanyanya sembari tersenyum. "Apakah penampilan saya cukup bagus untuk anda?"

Ciel hanya menatap sang _akuma_ dalam diam. Betapa cepatnya si _akuma_ mengganti penggunaan kata-katanya menjadi sungguh formal. Namun ia mengangguk kecil, ia memang menganggap penampilannya cukup bagus, meskipun sedikit terkenang akan _tousan_-nya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," ucapnya dengan penuh lega –penuh lega? "Kalau begitu, anda bisa langsung tentukan nama saya, _bocchan_."

'Heh? Nama? Kenapa sedari tadi pertanyaannya aneh terus, ya?' batinnya. 'Apa memang _akuma_ tidak punya nama? Lalu memangnya harus aku yang memberi nama?' pikirnya lagi. Ia ingin sekali menanyakan hal ini kepada sang _akuma_, namun ia telah berjanji tidak akan bertanya lagi saat ini. 'Terlebih lagi, nama apa yang cocok buatnya?'

"... Sebastian..."

Dahi si _akuma _mengernyit.

"Namamu..." Ciel berdehem sekali, "... Sebastian Michaelis..."

Ia hanya menatap sang _akuma_, Sebastian saat ia tersenyum lalu berlutut, "_Yes, my lord_."

* * *

**Mind to RnR?**


End file.
